Dino Thunder: Trent Oliver
by BostonGirl88
Summary: What if Trent wasn't adopted by Anton, what if he got adopted by Tommy & Kim.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unknown (Haven't been able to think of one)

Author: Beba

Pairing: Tommy/Kim and maybe later on Trent/Kira

Summary: Instead of Anton Mercer adopting Trent it was Tommy and Kim. During DT

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, if I did Tommy and Kim wouldn't have broken up and would have been married during DT.

Rating: Haven't decided I think maybe T but it could change

Author Note: Thank you Jasmieshigeru for reading this and editing it for me. And if anyone can think of a good title I'm all ears.

Feedback: Please that would help a lot. This is my first story.

Reefside

Tommy was standing looking at the new house for him and his family. As he looked at the house

he thought about how he got here.

Tommy POV

The last couple of years have been crazy. The last person I thought I would see was Kimberly. It

was my first day of college and I saw her across the room. I couldn't believe my own eyes, I

thought I was dreaming. I had no idea how I walked up to Kim until she said my name. From

then on it was like I was watching someone else do everything, asking Kim if she would have

lunch with me. I never thought she would say yes, but what puzzled me though was where was

her boyfriend. The thought of her boyfriend plagued my mind all that morning, but I finally got my

answer. She had none! The letter was a lie, I was shocked, angry, but most importantly I was

happy. Happy, you must be thinking I'm crazy, right? Want to know why I was happy, because...

you know what I have no idea why I was happy, I just was. The reason Kim sent the letter was

because she didn't want to tie me down, didn't want me to stay loyal to her while she was in

Florida. She wanted me to live my life, meet other people. When Kim told me that my response

was, yeah I want and dated other girls, but I always compared them to her. I told her that even

though I was dating other people, including Kat I thought of her. I told her she was my life, and

from that day on we started dating again. I asked Kim to marry me the summer before our junior

year, and she accepted. Then during Spring Break of junior year we got married. You must be

thinking that is crazy; meeting your ex-girlfriend, dating again, and getting married. You may think

that's crazy, but that is just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kim's Pov

I'm sitting here and I can't help but think about how my life has changed so much. Tommy… the

first thing that comes to mind, I never thought in a million years that after I broke his heart I would

be married to him. Not only are we married, we have a son. Trent, our son, our adopted son, but

our son none the less. Tommy and I never thought about adopting, it just happened. It was our

last year of college and Tommy was at a dig site with Anton Mercer. That is were Tommy met

Trent's parents, Esteban and Isabel Fernandez. All of us became fast friends, when Tommy,

Esteban, and Isabel went out of the country, Trent would stay with me. Then something

happened… something no one saw coming, there was an explosion in one of the labs, Isabel and

Esteban didn't make it. Trent had no other family, so Tommy and I decided we would adopt him,

if that is what he wanted. A couple of months after that it was finalized, Trent was our son. We

had our ups and downs, every family does. Tommy kept working for Anton up until last year.

What Trent feared almost came true, the lab Tommy was working at, on an island, was attacked.

Thank God he got back to me and Trent. The thing is Tommy found some things called the Dino

Gems. From what he told me some creature called Mesagog wants them, so he can turn earth

back to the days of the dinosaurs. All I could think about is, great another freak. Correct me if

I'm wrong, but didn't we stop dealing with this weirdos a long time ago. With that said, Tommy

has decided we should go to Reefside; he got a teaching job over there. He went ahead because

he had to get there before term started; Trent and I are going to follow him in a couple of weeks.

Tommy called me to tell me our basement happens to be now a mini verse of the Command

Center. I just have a feeling we are just going to begin knowing who Mesagog is.

AN: I don't know when I'll update again I just found out my grandmother passed away. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.


	3. Chapter 3

Trent's POV

It's been a week, a very long week. Mom and I finally arrived at Reefside, none of the rangers know about mom and me. Dad said when

the time was right he would let them know. Mom is going to open a place so she can teach gymnastics. I haven't really made any friends

but that's because I'm trying to catch up on my school work. Haley, mom and dad's friend said I can work with her, which is great

because I need a job, I have to go in today. Dad showed mom and me the basement, mom thank Haley for helping dad.

Mom said if dad didn't get Haley's help then the house most likely would have been in ashes.

****

**_AN: I know it's been a long time since I put anything up and I'm sorry. At first I didn't want to go anywhere near my note _****_which I have been writing this story. My sister knocked some sense into me, I just couldn't write writers block is a b. This _****_chapter is short and I have a feeling there is grammar problems sorry again I didn't have anyone beta this chapter. If any of _****_you's as any idea where I should go with this chapter let me know I could use the help. Also I don't think I'm going to _****_follow the serious I don't remember much of it just some of it._**


	4. Chapter 4

Trent's POV

When I want to Haley's I met Ethan James, he likes to play video games. He's also really smart. Then I met Conner McKnight, I

know who he is soccer jock. I also met Kira Ford, she is amazing. I got to talk to her a lot, I don't know why, but I was able to talk to

her real easy. For the past week, after my shift, Kira and would go to the park and just talk. We would talk about everything and

anything, well almost everything she doesn't know our science teacher is my dad.

Mom has opened her gym, it's called the Pink Crane (I've seen this so many times I'm going to change it once I figure a better name

for it.) I asked her where did the name come from, she told me it goes back when she was a Power Ranger. Mom is teaching kids of all

ages, which I know is going to be really tiring for her; but she says she's really excited.

Dad looks tired but who can blame him his been busy with being a teacher and doing Power Ranger stuff. He told mom that he wants

to tell the Rangers about us and when he does he wants us to meet them.

End of POV

"Trent!"

Trent looked up from his science homework and went down stairs. He walked into the kitchen and saw his mom over at the stove.

"You called me, mom?" Trent asked.

"Yes, dinner is ready" just then Tommy walked in. They sat down at the table and talk about their day. For once they were having a

normal conversation like a normal family, but they have no idea the tragedy that was about to happen.

_**AN: I'm going to try to write more drama and romance. For a couple more chapters or maybe one more I haven't decided, I'm going to have just Tommy, Kim, and Trent POV just for starters. Then I'll have Conner, Kira, Ethan, Haley, and maybe even Cassidy. I've though of a name for the story but I would like your opinions. The Day in the Life… Tell me what you think.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Kim's POV

It's been three days since Tommy went missing. I don't have a clue to what's going on. I talked to Haley, she told me Tommy never

made it to see Kira perform. Damn you Thomas Oliver, why do you do this to me? Trent is also worried; he sits near the window looking

out into the woods. The first day Tommy went missing I completely forgot to call the school, thank God when Trent got home he

remained me. The conversation was anything, but pleasant.

3 days ago

"Yes, am I talking to Ms. Randall? Ms. Randall this is Dr. Oliver's wife, Kimberly. I'm calling because my husband has the flu and will be

missing school for sometime." Kim said.

"Really was there a reason you didn't call today to inform me of this?" Randall yelled.

Kim on her end bit her tongue, if she didn't Tommy would lose his job. She took a deep breathe and addressed the witch.

"I'm sorry about that, but I had to take him to the hospital and it slipped my mind."

"SLIPPED YOUR MIND! Mrs. Oliver, may I ask why you are making this phone call and not your husband? He is the one who teaches here."

Kim wanted to go throw the phone and strangle this woman.

"My husband is very ill, if he could I, I assure you he would have called you himself."

"Well, I think Dr. Oliver is being lazy. Good day Mrs. Oliver."

Kim hang up the phone, she couldn't believe this so called principle. She felt bad for the teachers and students.

Back to the Present

"Mom" Kim looked up. Trent was standing in front of her. Trent sat beside her on the couch and put his head on her shoulder.

"I almost lost him once, mom, I don't want to really lose him this time." Trent was letting the tears run down his face.

"I know, sweetheart, I know. You have to stay strong and hop that where ever he is he'll come back to us." Kim ran her hand throw

Trent's hair.

"You think Mesagog has him don't you, mom?"

"There's no point in lying to you, I think that's a good possibility. We just go to have faith he'll come out of this."

I just hope things don't get any worse then they already have.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This chapter starts after Haley shows up. So they have already seen some of the video dairy. Also Thanks to THE UNKNOWN for the Title.

Conner, Ethan, and Kira were shocked to see Haley standing right there.

"Did you guys really think that Tommy could do this all by himself?" Haley asked.

"Haley, we can't find Dr. O anywhere. He missed not only Kira's performs but, also school." Ethan said.

"I know guys; Kim told me today she thinks it has something to do with Mesagog." Haley walked over the computer and sat down.

"Kim? Who's Kim, Haley?" asked Conner.

"I thought you guys watch the first part of the video?"

"We did, but what does that have to do with this Kim person?" asked again Conner.

"Haley, is Kim, Kimberly Hart the first Pink Ranger?" Kira asked.

"Yes, but she goes by Kimberly Oliver. She is Tommy's wife." Haley said typing away at the computer, trying to find Tommy signal.

"Wow! Why didn't Dr. O tell us that he was married? Did he think we shouldn't know? I mean come on he should have told us in case something like this happened." Conner said walking back and forth.

"Conner, don't be mad at Tommy he was going to tell you guys. Just that he needed time; Tommy is not used to telling people about his life.

"We understand Haley. How are we going to find Dr. O?" Kira asked.

"I'm going to find him; you guys are going to watch more about your history."

Has Haley and the Rangers were in the basement looking for Tommy, Kim and Trent came home from work and school.

Trent was still worried about his dad, but he knows if anyone could find him it would be Haley.

"Trent, why don't you start your homework well I start dinner." Kim said well walking towards the kitchen. That's when she heard a noise. Trent heard it as well and came walking into the kitchen.

"Mom, what was that?"

"I don't know, but I think it came from the basement."

"Could it be Haley? That is the only person I could think of that could be down there."

Kim and Trent started towards the basement to found who was down there.

Meanwhile down the basement Haley and the rangers were getting closed to finding Tommy.

"Haley are you down there?" The rangers and Haley looked up towards the stairs.

"Yes, Kim it's me." Haley called out.

"I guess we will get to meet Mrs. O" Ethan said joking around.

"Dude, that is so not funny." Conner said looking a little worried about meet Kim.

Who they didn't expect to walk down the stairs with Kim was…

"Trent!" All the rangers called out.

Conner was wondering what in the world Trent, of all people was, doing with Dr. O's wife.

Ethan was wondering what Trent had to with any of this.

Kira was wondering how Trent was connected to Dr. O and what was he doing here.

Haley looked at all the rangers as Kim and Trent made there way down there.

"Oops, did I forget to mention that Tommy and Kim have a son."

"Oops, is right Haley. How could you forget to tell us that Dr. O has a son and that son is Trent?" Conner excused.

"Hold on bro, Haley is looking for Dr. O. I'm not surprised is forgot to tell us about Trent."

"Ethan is right Conner. Give Haley a break she is trying to find Dr. O who is still missing remember." Kira said give Conner a glare.

Kim looked back and forth at the rangers.

"Excuse me, have you guys found anything yet." Trent asked looking not all too happy at that point.

"I'm sorry Trent, but we haven't found Tommy yet. We are still looking, don't worry I won't give up till I found him." Haley said. She then turned back around towards the computer.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Oliver we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Kira Ford the Yellow Ranger. This is Ethan James our Blue Ranger and Conner our Red Ranger." Kira said well shaking Kim's hand.

"It's nice to meet you all, wish it was under better times and please call me Kim." Kim said sitting down on the coach that Tommy had put down there.

The computer made a noise and they all looked at Haley.

"I found him!"

TBC……

AN: I had writer's block. I wrote this chapter about 5 times. I still feel like something is wrong, but can't put my finger on it. So I'm going to post it and please let me know what I can fix I need a second or third pair of eyes to read this and let me what you think. FeedBack would be great THAX


	7. Chapter 7

After everything was said and done, dad is once again a Power Ranger. I don't know how I feel about this. Okay that's a lie I do know how I feel about this, and I don't like it

at all. We are all at Haley's Cyber Café sitting around listening to mom tell story's about her and dad day's in school.

"Dad, what happens now?" Trent finally asked.

Kim looked at Tommy knowing this was coming, Trent fears about losing one of them was always in the back of his mind. His fears of losing Tommy especially were the worst.

Since last year Trent would have nightmares of losing Tommy. His nightmares have been less over time, but were not complete gone. Tommy being kidnapped brought them

forward and now that Tommy is a ranger only made matters worst then before.

Conner of course had to put his two cents in "Trent, what do you mean what happens? Dr. O a ranger…" was interrupted by Kira hitting over the head.

"That's not what he meant, Conner." Tommy got up from his seat and addressed them. "I may be back in the uniform, but I'll only be in action when I am needed." Trent

looked angry.

This was supposed to make him feel better. How that was supposed to make him feel better? Conner, Ethan and Kira thought this was great. Not to him it wasn't, his nightmare

looks like it was coming true. I'm living my nightmare now.

Trent just exploded, "But the fact remains, you still will be fighting!" he yelled.

Tommy was taking back by his anger "Trent…"

"Don't! You seem to forget that you have a wife and son. A wife you don't seem to mind leaving a widow and a son without a father again!" Trent got up and stormed out.

AN: Sorry about the very late update between school, work and life I haven't had time to write. But I promise to try and update every week or every 2 week.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone was shocked by Trent's outburst, no on more than Tommy. He couldn't understand what had gotten into Trent. Tommy looked over to Kim and saw that she was not that surprise by what just happened.

"Kim?" Kim looked over to Tommy. She could see that he was confessed and wanted, no, need answer. She gives him a look that said she would explain later.

Kira during all this got up from where she was sitting and looked at Tommy and Kim.

"I'm going to go after him."

"Thank you, Kira, that's a good idea. I think for now we all should go home." Said Kim, she and Tommy had left.

Trent ran as fast as he could. He need to come down, he couldn't believe he had just said what he had said. Trent by all means was not sorry about what he said, no, he was sorry about the way he had said it and where.

He finally made it to the park. The park was peaceful and he knows that was where he would be able to think things through.

As he sat down in front of a tree and started thinking over things, from him burying his biological parents to getting adopted by his parents. He was glad that they adopted him; he even started thinking of them as his parents instead of people who took him in. After a year had past by, he had asked them if it was ok to call them mom and dad. It's not that he was replacing his biological parents with them; it just was that he started seeing them as his parents. They didn't have to adopt him, but they did. He was able to survive his parent's death because they were there. A couple of months past they learned to become a family, then Trent had asked if he could take the Oliver name. This took Kim and Tommy by surprise, they made sure this was what he wanted and it was. Trent would still keep Fernandez but at the end would be Oliver. It was official on June 5th of 2002 he became Trent Fernandez-Oliver. No one at school really knew that he was an Oliver and that's the way he wanted it. When Tommy got the teaching job at Reefside they talked about it. They decided that he would go by Fernandez until he felt more comfortable in school to use Oliver. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his dad, far from it. In fact he was proud of his dad, it just Trent didn't want people he was getting special treatment just because who his dad was.

Trent didn't hear nor see Kira until she sat next to him. He looked up and could see was confessed about what had happened back at Haley's.

"Trent if you want to talk I'm here, if not that's ok I'll still be here." Kira said looking at him.

"Thanks, Kira, it's just that I'm scared and I shouldn't have snapped like that. I should know better." Trent looked down while saying this.

"Trent, your emotion got the better of you, you didn't mean to. It happens." Kira took his hand into hers.

"I know, but I feel like my nightmares are become a reality." Kira looked at him shocked. Nightmares!

"Trent, you've been having nightmares. What kind of nightmares have you been having and how long?"

"I've been having nightmares since the island my dad worked on explored. Then they stop for awhile and they started when he went missing." Trent hadn't told anyone, but his nightmares only his parents.

For some reason when it came to Kira he felt he could tell her anything, also the fact he really didn't want to keep anything from her. In a short time she has become someone important in his life. He knew that anything that was said between them would be kept between them. Trent he liked Kira, she wasn't like any other girl. She was the only girl who made him really nerves and really relaxes.

"Trent, you should tell your dad about the nightmares. Also you should explain the way you feel. Dr. O looks like he would understand. You also have to let him explain and try to keep an open mind."

"Thanks, Kira, you're the best. I'm going to go talk to him, my mom and dad must be worried." He stood and up and help Kira stand as well.

"They both went home; I told them I would go find you." Trent smiled and kissed Kira's cheek. He told her he would talk to her later.

As Trent walk away, Kira touched her cheek that he just kissed and smiled.

AN: THANKS GINASTAR FOR POINTING OUT THAT I FORGET TO MENTION THE WHOLE LAST NAME THING. HOPEFULE I CLEARED THAT UP. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS I REALLY APPRECIATE IT.


	9. Chapter 9

Trent got home and saw his mom in the kitchen.

"Mom, where's dad?" Kim looked up from what she was doing.

"Your dad is in his office. Trent you need to tell him everything." As Trent walked towards Tommy's office she remembers the conversation she had with him when they got home.

2 hours ago

Tommy and Kim were sitting on the couch, both trying to figure out what to say.

"Kim, what's going on? You didn't seem surprise when Trent had his outburst?"

Kim took Tommy's hand and turned to look at him. "Tommy, you know about Trent's nightmares." When she saw him nod his head she went on. "When you got kidnapped he started having them again. They got so bad that he wouldn't go to sleep sometimes. I finally got him to sleep, but he would still have nightmares. I don't know that they are about, he won't tell me. All he would tell me is that they are worse then the ones before and they involved losing you."

Tommy put his head down; he didn't know what to do. Trent and Kim are his life. He would anything for them, protect them, and die for them. They are his family and now knowing that his son was having nightmares again and couldn't do anything to help me. How can he tell his son that everything will be ok when he doesn't know that? He can't promise Trent that he won't get hurt, because he will get hurt. Why did he have to become a Power Ranger again?

"Tommy, stop brooding it won't help." His head shot up and looked at Kim. "Don't look at me like that I know you better than I know myself. Let him come to you, just listen to him."

He smiled and kissed her forehead "When did you get so smart?" Kim snorted, "Please I've always been smart, it's not my fault you were to busy thinking dirty thoughts about me to notice." He just laughed.

Present

Trent knocked on his dad office door and waited. "Come in."

He poked his head in "Dad are you busy?" Tommy looked up from his paperwork and waved him in.

Trent sat down in the chair in front of his desk. Tommy noticed that he won't look at him in the eyes.

"Trent is there something you want to tell me?"

He looked at his dad and to a deep breath. "I want to apologize for what happened earlier. I shouldn't have blown up like that."

"No, you shouldn't have, but I understand somewhat. Trent you need to let me know what's going on. I can't help you if you don't. As much as you like to think I'm not a mind reader that one falls to your mother." Trent started laughing. Kim could tell what was going on in the minds of her boys sometime, it was scary.

"Yea, I know. It's just that I can deal with you being a former ranger." Trent took a deep breath. "I can even deal with you being a mentor to the rangers, but it's hard for me to deal with is you being one again and the nightmares don't help."

Tommy looked at Trent, how can he explain to him that becoming a ranger again was not his choice? He also needs to understand Trent's dreams and his fears.

For the next hour or so Trent and Tommy talked about everything. After that they both were able to understand one another. They both promise to try and discuss things then trying to hide them.

**The next day….**

Trent was in his room trying to decide if he should call Kira or not. He wanted to talk to her, he need her opinion on something. Trent knows she would be at Haley's as he went down the stairs he heard his parents talking.

"Tommy, after all this time they want to do this now?" Kim sounded worry.

"I know Kim this doesn't make sense. They preferred to sign him over and now they went him. We'll fight this, but we have to tell Trent."

Trent chose to make his presents known. Tommy and Kim heard and stop talking. The three of them looked at each other; Kim was the one who spoke first.

"How much did you hear?" Trent walked into the kitchen and looked at his parents. It was scary how well his mother knew him.

"Enough. Who went to take me away from you?"

"Your grandparents their lawyer just dropped this off." There was no point in lying, he needs to know what's going on it affects him as well as them.

"Why, I thought they didn't want me?"

"Trent, they did want you it's just that your parents left in their will, that if anything should happen we were to get custody of you. Your grandparents were angry, but they didn't fight it." Tommy explains wonder why they didn't fight it.

"But why now? They won't take me away from you, right?" he looked afraid like it was going to happen right now.

"Trent we talked to our lawyer there is a slim chance that they will won, it's stated in your parents will that you would live with us that goes alone way." Kim got up hugged her son.

"Your mother is right don't worry about, ok." Tommy said putting his hand on Trent's shoulder.

"Ok, I got to go see Kira about something I'll see you later." He left leaving his parents to wonder if he was really ok.

As Trent was walking something grabbed his eye. He walked towards it wonder what it was.

"I've never seen anything like this."

He went and touched it and fell right through it.

Trent just fell into a portal landing him in Mesagog's Lab.

**A/N: ****Wow this took awhile. Thanks to everyone whose review it means a lot to me to know what you guys think about the story. PLEZ REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

Trent had no idea where he was. He decided to look around and see what he could find. Trent saw a door, thinking it was a way out he opened the door.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...  
Kim and Tommy were trying to find out why Trent's grandparents want to take him away from them. "I don't understand why now after all this time. We told them they could always come in visit, that we would not keep Trent away from them. They never did, we sent them letters about him, pictures, invention to his birthday and anything else. They not once came to his birthday or sent him a letter. Now they want to take him away from us."

Tommy looked at his wife he understands where this coming from; he felt the same way. "I know beautiful, but the only thing we can do is fight for him." Tommy couldn't finish saying what he was going to say because the phone rang. It was Ethan looking for Trent; he was so suppose to meet them at Haley's. Tommy told Ethan that he left 20 minutes ago that he should have already been there. Ethan told him they would look around for him and let him know if they find anything. Tommy explained to Kim what Ethan told him. "You don't think they had something to do with this do you?""No, I don't think they would do something this stupid."

"Tommy, what if…what if Mesagog has something to do with this?" Kim look scared. She was thinking to herself please, please not her son.

"If Mesagog is involved he's going to was he never has." Kim looked at Tommy and looked angry.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Trent...

Trent opened the door and what he found was not a way out but a lab. He saw something glowing from one of the table. He walks over to it to see what it was. He leaned over to look and saw a bracelet just like the one the rangers and his dad wear. "Could this be a dino gem? What is it doing here and where is here?" Trent picked up the bracelet and it started to glow. As the glowing stop everything went black.   
**Ok this chapter was a little harder to write. I still haven't decided if I'm going to turn Trent evil. So I need your opinion should Trent become evil or not? Also should I make him the white ranger or nor? It would be great if you let me know what you think.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Three hours have passed and nothing. They could not find a trace of Trent anywhere. Conner, Kira, and Ethan met up with Tommy, Kim and Haley at the park.

"We couldn't find him anywhere Dr. O. Did you have any luck?" Ethan asked.

"Nothing and I'm starting to get worried this is not like Trent at all." Tommy looked over at Kim and could see how worried she was.

"Dr. O I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I think this should be said. Do you think maybe Mesogog has him? I mean Zeltrax hates you, could it be payback." Conner asked not looking at Tommy.

Kira and Ethan smacked Conner off the head.

Conner looked at both of them "What?"

"Tommy, he made a valid point. What if they do have?" Kim looked at Tommy.

"If they have him they are going to wish they never met me."

"Tommy, lets go back to the lab maybe I can find something that can lead us to where or what happened to Trent." Tommy looked at Haley. He hated waiting, but that looked like their only option. "Alright let's go see if we can find anything.

Oliver Resident

Kim was up in Trent's room looking around. She couldn't believe this was happening, first Tommy and now Trent. She was looking at his different drawings that he had on his wall. She remembers when she first found Trent drawing. It was a few days after the funeral. Kim found him in Tommy's study, hiding from everyone, with a paper and pencil drawing away. She asked what he was doing; his answer was drawing away my pain. After that every time he felt some kind of emotion he would draw. Trent was afraid at first to show Tommy or even let him know that he drew because he didn't know if Tommy would approve. Kim talked to Trent and told him instead of tell Tommy; just show his work to him.

Trent finally did show Tommy his work, Tommy was impressed. He fell in love with his work and told Trent to keep doing it. Tommy even signed up Trent for an art class and Trent loved it. What Tommy couldn't understand though was why Trent didn't want him to know that he loved to draw. Trent told him was because his dad didn't think it would lead him to anywhere.

Kim was pulled back to the present when she heard someone knock on the door.

"Mrs. Oliver…"

"Kira, please it's just Kim. My mother in law is Mrs. Oliver."

"Kim, do you mind if I stay up here with you?" Kim patted the bed telling Kira to come sit down.

"No, of course not; it's not easy Kira I know."

"I'm just really worried about him. There so much I want to tell him, but I don't know how." Kira looked down at her hands that rested on her lap.

"Kira, don't give up hope. You like my son don't you?" Kira's head shot up in surprise.

"I…yes, I do. It's just I don't know how to tell him. He's the only guy I know that makes me feel this way."

"Kira, word of advice, don't wait to long to tell him. I know my son and I can tell that he likes you as while. His eyes light up when you walk into a room or when ever he talks about you." Kim took Kira's hand into hers.

They both jumped when someone came into the room. They looked up to see that it was Ethan.

"I'm sorry, but Dr. O said to come down stairs they found Trent."

**A/N: Ok, I know I asked to see who wanted Trent evil or not. I've been keeping track so far most people want him to be good. Still don't know if I want him good or evil so I'm still asking people what they think. Next chapter is Trent bad or good. Thank you for review it means a lot and it helps. **


	12. Chapter 12

Kim and Kira ran down the basement, where Tommy and Conner were already suited up.

"Tommy, you found him?" Tommy turned to look at his wife and seen so much hope in her eyes pleading with him to say that he had.

"Yes and No. We found his signature in the forest, we are going there to see if his there."

Kim looked at Tommy and even thought she could not see his eyes she knows that he will not come back without their son. Haley turned around and looked between Tommy and Kim and knows they were commutated without saying any words. She has seen this before and is not surprise; she learned a long time ago that these two have a connection that no one else has. Tommy clears his throat after having his silent conversation with Kim, "let's go people."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Mesogog...

"The White Dino Gem is gone!" Elsa looked over to Zeltrax with worry in her eyes.

"We must find it before rangers do."

"Correction Elsa you must find it before the rangers do or better yet before Mesogog knows it's gone." Zeltrax said while walking away. Before he could leave Elsa grabbed him by the arm.

"No, we must find it because you are as much responsible as I am. So, let's go find it." They both disappear through a portal hole.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rangers were heading towards the direction of Trent's signature all hoping they will find him and he was all right. What they didn't plan on finding was a white ranger fighting a bunch of Tyrannodrones.

"Dr. O I didn't know there was another ranger." Conner said when they saw the white ranger. Tommy looked around and saw Elsa and Zeltrax were there as well.

"I didn't know either Conner, but that ranger is out numbered and Zeltrax and Elsa are here as well. So listen up Ethan, you and Kira are going to help the white ranger with the Tyrannodrones. Conner deal with Elsa and I'll handle Zeltrax."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: I am horrible at writing fighting scene so I'm not even going to attempt it.)

After Zeltrax and Elsa were gone the rangers looked at the white ranger standing there before them. The same questions were running through there minds, who was this ranger? Why were Elsa and Zeltrax after him?

"Who are you and why were Elsa and Zeltrax after you? Do you know where Trent is? Did you do something to him?" Conner was throwing question at the white ranger.

"Conner, slow down. Asking him a thousand question is not helping." Tommy walked up to the white ranger. "Are you ok?" The white ranger gave him a nod Tommy asked him another question. "Do you know why they were after you?"

Tommy got another nod. "Can you tell me why?" The white ranger stepped away from Tommy.

"NO WAY!"

Tommy couldn't believe his eyes. "Trent"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at the lab Kim was walking back & forth.

"Kim, can you please stop that you are making me dizzy." Haley said as she watched her friend.

"I can't. What is taking them so long? Why haven't we heard anything?"

"I wish I knew…" Haley couldn't finish because Tommy was on the Com link.

"Haley, we are coming back."

"Tommy were you able to find Trent."

"Yes and he's safe."

Haley looked over to Kim who sat down & sighed in relief. All Kim could think about was that her baby who safe and he was coming home.

"Oh Haley thank God, I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to Trent." Haley got up and kneed down in front of Kim. "He safe now and that's all that matters."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So I've decide to end it here. I'm in New York right now so I decided to finish this chapter before I go back home. I knew a lot of you are disappointed that Trent is good…or is he LOL. Plez Review!! I like hearing (reading) what you guys think. I will try to update more often, but its hard because sometimes I can't come up with any ideas for this story so please bare with me.**


End file.
